A Medieval Tail
by Pen master1
Summary: (CATS) ok i kno this would never happen but this is my view of their medieval lives!


This is a tribute to my cat Scotty who was killed tonight while I was writing this. Thank you Scotty for being a great cat. May you be in Heavyside now. I'd only had him for two years. I miss him already. This is a tribute to the real Rum Tum Tugger.  
  
Disclaimer: All these Character belong to me! bwahahaha! no not really they belong to The Really Useful Group and Mr. T.S.Elliot.  
  
**= my input  
  
All right in this fic the cats can do anything the humans can do and they stand on their hind feet. Just to clarify any misunderstandings. I didn't really make them alk like ye olde inn and all that so bear with me.  
  
  
  
It was a feast like any other the fair lady Demeter had been to over a period of a week. Demeter wore a long white gown that fit her slim form perfectly with a slim gold chain hanging around her neck. Her best friend the lady Bombalurina * though she was far from a lady* looked stunning in a silky dress the color of midnight blue. * she protested to wearing it, snicker* She was anxiously looking around for her knight in shinning fur, Rum Tum Tugger and paying no attention to her comrade. Demeter just smiled and walked over to her other friend at this feast, Princess Rumpleteazer. Teazer * as her friends like to call her* looked dazzling in her dress of silver with a dainty tiara on her head. She was fidgeting a lot because she didn't like being a princess, she would much rather run wild with her friend * who was also the castle's stable boy* Mungojerrie.  
  
" How does the feast seem to be going so far Teazer?" Demeter asked sitting down by her friend.  
  
" How much longer?" Teazer asked impatiently, wiggling in her chair.  
  
" Not much longer and then I've arranged Sir Munkustrap to meet us at the door saying he's going to escort us to some business, by that time you'll be in more common clothes," Demeter said with a look at Teazer's garments. * Not a look of distaste but an impressed look* It's not going to be hard getting her into more common clothes,. Demeter thought to herself and the prospect of seeing Sir Munkustrap in full armor wasn't so bad either. Just then Bombalurina came over to where the two queens were sitting accompanied by Sir Tugger * Tugger the Jester more like it*  
  
" Sir Munku it already to go!" Tugger said with his usual air of self confidence.  
  
" Good, let's not waste any time standing around," Bomb said," I'm sure Dem will be really pleased to see him," Bomb smiled and Dem blushed.  
  
" Let's go!" Teazer said marching towards the door. They rest laughed and followed their princess. They past many guards who all bowed to Teazer, she gave them a wave of her paw and kept walking with her swift pace. The others had to jog to keep up with her. They reached the castle gate after coming out from under the last arch. The guards there asked Teazer what she was doing and she replied haughtily,  
  
" I have no time for your pointless questions, I have business outside of the castle and these fine cats are my escorts." The guards apologizing profusely opened the gates and lowered the draw bridge. Dem's heart raced as she saw Munkustrap standing there looking so heroic in the moonlight in full armor. She felt the color rise in her cheeks when he remarked on how beautiful she looked tonight and kissed her paw. Bomb and Teazer gave her teasing smiles. Dem threw a dark look at them and they both pretended to catch it and fight over it. Dem laughed out loud. Munk and Tugger looked at the two queens as though they were insane and needed medical attention right away. As they walked Teazer in front, Bomb and Tugger in the back * most likely making out* and Munk and Dem in the middle. They were headed to Mungojerrie's cottage just by the forest surrounding the castle. Mungojerrie lived alone as of all of his family died in the raids by the neighboring kingdom of the strays and their strong king ,Macavity. Teazer was the first to spot Mungojerrie in the moonlight. He didn't look like much in his peasants clothes , but he was strong and had an excellent sense of humor. he always had a mischievous glint in his green eyes. Teazer ran to her friend.  
  
" Hello Jerrie!" she cried.  
  
" Hullo princess," answered Jerrie bowing. She waved his bow away and told him he only needed to do that in public. If they were going to be friends he must treat her like an equal.  
  
" Who are they?" Mungo asked suspiciously eying the upcoming couples.  
  
" You can trust them," Teazer said catching his arm just in case he might pounce on them," that's lady Demeter and Sir Munkustrap, behind them are lady Bombalurina and Sir Tugger," she said pointing each one out as she said their names.  
  
" So this is the tom that stole our young Teazer's heart," Bomb said as she walked up to the two calicoes.  
  
" It seems like only yesterday that our little Teazer was sliding sown the railing of the Great Hall, wait that was yesterday," Demeter said," Bomb, our little kitten's all grown up!" she pretended to sob and Bomb came and put an arm around her to try and comfort her. Teazer had a look of half fury and amusement on her face.  
  
" We got some weird girls Munk," Tugger murmured to Munkustrap who only laughed and nodded in agreement, " so your Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer has told us everything about you, she never shuts up!" Mungo came over to join the group that had assembled there.  
  
" Now to business,' Demeter said in a very business like voice.  
  
" Can't it wait a while?" Munk said stroking her cheek.  
  
" What business?" Demeter asked dreamily looking into those dark eyes of his. Teazer gave one of her infamous giggles and they all found a near by hill where they could relax and watch the stars. The two couples were snuggling while Teazer and Mungo were planning where to go next.* I mean where to steal from next*  
  
" I think we should go spy on the King and his losers of the round table," Mungo suggested using his pet name for King Macavity and his knights *if you could call them that* of their version of "the round table" . * sounds like a King Arthur wanna be*  
  
" Ummm...sure why not!" Teazer agreed," should we take them too? " pointing her paw at the mushy quartet.. Mungo shook his head and by just looking in his eyes saw the reason, they would only slow them down. Teazer smiled, they wont miss us. Dem and Munk were snuggling and looking up at the stars and Bomb and Tugger were...well let's just say they were up to their normal antics when ever they were together alone or not. Mungo and Teazer snuck off with out making a sound. They didn't stop to enjoy the sencery they just stuck to their task at hand.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile king Macavity was plotting a plan of attack on the Jellicles and their King Old D. He was surrounded by his generals and most trusted captains. They were all sitting around a table with a map of the area on it. There were miniature figures of armies and cannons. Macavity had a an all out war planned! Or this could just be a diversion. Macavity knew his forces could never over power Old D's so this was just a diversion to distract the Princess's and her lady in waitings' guards. Once every battle trained tom was on the field his best agents * yes he even had agents back then* would be sent to capture the three mentioned before and bring them back to his kingdom and hold them for a ransom of complete and total surrender* yes I know they mean the same thing* of kingdom, property and all that other political stuff.  
  
" Here are the plans for our attack," Macavity began," General Shadow, I want you to take your army and attack the front gate, this item is crucial for our success, you others know your instructions, good," he said as they all nodded.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
" Mungo do you know where we are?" Teazer asked after an half an hour of wandering around the forest. Mungo shook his head. Teazer groaned . Everything looked the same to Mungo in the dark, he shouldn't have taken the princess with him. She even looked radiant in her peasants clothes that she had changed into before they had left. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he needed to concentrate on the present.  
  
" This way, I think," Mungo called beckoning Teazer, she followed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Where's Teazer?" Demeter asked suddenly. Everyone started looking around and calling for the pair for they had also noticed that Mungo was gone too. They split up and kept looking. Teazer! Teazer! echoed throughout the forest and the hills. Luckily Teazer heard the calls and bolted towards the sound. * she had to turn full around!*  
  
" Teazer where have you been?" Demeter and Bomb cried outraged.  
  
" Sorry, we went for a...little stroll in the woods and got lost," Teazer explained point to Mungo who had just come out of the forest.  
  
" I hope your proud of yourself!" Bomb yelled her paw pointing into Mungo's chest," getting Teazer lost and worrying us sick!" she finished in a huff.  
  
" Bomb, calm down," Demeter said soothingly.  
  
" CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE CALM!" Bomb yelled for no reason she just felt like an older sister protecting her little sister, what if Macavity had catnapped her? Then what, well , execution for Mungo then a huge search party would go and find and rescue Teazer.  
  
" Bomb calm down or I'll tell Tugger what you said to Sir Pouncival the other day,' Demeter threatened with a slight smile on her face. Bomb opened her mouth to protest but shut it at the prospect of the threat. What she said isn't suitable for any type of ears, small or not. * Bomb's gonna kill me for that one*  
  
" There you two are!" Sir Munkustrap and Sir Tugger had come running when they had heard Bomb yelling. Teazer's head went down in shame, she had caused so much worry without even relizing it. Mungo lifted her head with his paw on her chin. Teazer blushed.  
  
Dem and Bomb exchanged mischvious smiles. Tugger and Munk had seen the smiles and knew what they were going to do. They shook their heads.  
  
" What's up with you toms?" Mungo asked.  
  
" You poor soul!" cried Munk.  
  
" We'll explain if you come with us for a minute," Tugger said gesturing for Mungo to follow. All three queens put their hands on their hips and let out an exasperated breath. The toms just shrugged it of and left. Bomb was about to follow them but Teazer and Dem pulled her back.  
  
" Can't you be away from Tugger for a few minutes?" Teazer asked, Bomb shook her head. Meanwhile at our knights in shining fur and Mungo where bringing him towards his cottage. The two older and more experienced* with queens* toms sighed and Munk started:  
  
" Mungo if your going to get Teazer to notice you in that way you have to make the first move and it better be a good one because you only have one chance to make a good first impression," Tugger continued,' We thought we better warn you because we're seeing a couple of match-making queens, their going to try and set you and Rumpleteazer up." Mungo had a confused look on his face he had never heard such language. * ie. seeing and setting up*  
  
" Our soon to be mates are going to try and get you go out with Teazer on a romantic outing," Munku explained," here are a few good ideas I tried with Dem and now look at us, number one, try a romantic dinner for two with flowers, number two, maybe a romantic moonlit stroll, you find ut what she likes and dislike before you try to a make a move."  
  
" Those are good ones Munk!" Tugger said," if she's more on the wild side that night you might want to try dancing in a local tavern or something like that," Tugger suggested thinking of the wonderful * he didn't use the word wonderful* nights he and Bomb had had at The Cat's Tankard the local tavern.  
  
" But my fellow toms I don't have the courage to ask Teazer to do any of the things with me, besides she's a princess and I'm a stable boy," Mungo said as he hung his head in defeat.  
  
" Your not beaten yet, I have an idea!" Munk said reassuringly.  
  
Bomb and Dem where discussing the same topic with Teazer.  
  
" He has to make the first move so you know he's interested,"  
  
" Bomb your making her sound like a whore in a whore's house!"  
  
" Alright, fine, just act casual around him even though your hearts beating like a mile a minute," Bomb said.  
  
" I hardly feel anything but friendship towards Mungo but whenever he touches me I feel all tingly* I couldn't think of another word it was late* ." Teazer said .  
  
" Aha!" Bomb cried triumphantly,' that's love! well sort of but that's close!" Demeter just sighed.  
  
" Teazer your going to have to figure out what you feel and how your going to deal with it on your own, all Bomb and I can do is give you advice and pointers along the way," Demeter said wisely. Bomb frowned she liked playing match-maker. She folded her arms across her chest and kept frowning while Teazer was sorting things out. Sunddenly they heard drums and voices coming from the distance. Munku, Tugger and Mungo had come running.  
  
" It's war!" Tugger shouted and ran to Bomb and started to push her towards the safety of the castle.  
  
" WHAT!?!" cried Bomba, Teazer and Dem in unison.  
  
"No time for questions we have to move!" Munku said not borthering pushing Dem but picking her up in his arms. Dem's face showed surprise, fear and contentment. Mungo did the same with Teazer.  
  
" Mungojerrie!" she yelled," put me down this instant, my people need me!"  
  
" Your people need you alive and safe you highness," was his only reply as he followed Munk and Tugger to the castle at top speed. Tugger had stoped only to pick Bomb up. She didn't mind at all. Once they reached the castle, they ran to Old D's throne room.  
  
" Father!" Teazer excalimed," King Macavity's forces are coming this way it's war!"  
  
" Rumpleteazer, Bombalurina and Demeter go up to Rumpleteazer's chamber, Sirs Munkustrap and Tugger join me out on the field as soon as you can and who is this?" he asked pointing to Mungojerrie. Teazer explained.  
  
" Can you fight?" Old D asked with a skecptical eye.  
  
" Yes your highness if the need calls for it," Mungo replied bowing.  
  
" Good, Munkustrap, Tugger get him some armour and good luck to all of you," Old D said just before leaving to go get his own armour.  
  
" I love you Demeter," Munkustrap said and gave her a kiss on the lips. She went temperairily speechless.  
  
" I love you Bomb," Tugger said and giving her a long kiss on the lips, then both toms left without another word. Mungo gave Teazer a hug and ran off. He didn't dare go farther then a hug. The queens then raced up to the top tower to watch the battle and prayed to the Everlasting Cat that their toms would be safe from harm. And so the battle began. Many toms on both sides fell. The queens were so intent on praying that they didn't notice three toms come up behind them. By the time they sensed them it was too late. The toms were already upon them with gags for each so they couldn't shout for help. Teazer and Bomb kicked,pinched and scratched as hard as they could. Demeter just fainted. They had scared her so much that she just went unconscious.The trio was lost into the night. By the time they were half way Teazer had given up, Dem was still unconscious but Bomb was still fighting as hard as when they were first captured.  
  
" Bomb give it a rest," Teazer said desparingly.* the gags ahd been removed*  
  
"NEVER!" was Bomb's determind answer as she kept on fighting. The tom that was carrying her was severly bruised and scratched but knew he would be dead if he let Bomb escape. When they had finally reached King Macavity's castle * complete with a moat* the toms brought the trio to Macavity's throne room. Dem had finally come to.  
  
" Where am I?" she asked rather groggily.  
  
" My humble abode, Lady Demeter," came Macavity's silky voice.  
  
" Umm..ok...it's...nice," she replied her eyes reaching the torn tapasries and shattered windows. Bomb and Teazer had to put both their paws to stop them from bursting out in giggles.  
  
" Is something funny?" Macavity asked his eyes mencing.Bomb and Teazer shook their heads even though Bomb was tempted to speak her mind she knew it would only get them into a worst prediciment* hehe prediciment!*  
  
" So why did you bring us here, what's your advantage?" Teazer asked causally.  
  
" My advantages are of no concern of yours and if I told you why I brought you here I'd have to kill you," Macavity said still smiling,"take them to the dungeons and set four guards at that post."  
  
" Yes your majesty." * Macavity was throughly enjoying be called your highness and your majesty* With that they were dragged to the dirtiest, most desolate cell in the whole castle. Bomb was not happy.  
  
" Well that King Macavity was very sexy but I didn't like his personality much," said Bomb, her paws behind her head as she leaned against a wall, once they were thrown into their cell. Teazer laughed but Dem remained thoughtful.  
  
" Hey Dem,' Bomb said waving a paw, vigoriously in front of Demeter's green eyes," hello, earth to Dem!"  
  
" Huh, what?" Dem said shaking her head and turning to face Bomb.  
  
" You were off in a different world," Teazer said.  
  
" Was I?" Dem said a look of surprise on her face," I was just thinking of an escape plan," she said the last few words in a whisper so the guards couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
" Good queen!" Bomb exclaimed," so anything yet?"  
  
" No, but I'm working on it," Dem said and lapsed into deep thought.  
  
" Well isn't she just the life of the party!" Bomb said teasingly,then turned to Teazer," Teazer, so I saw Mungo hug you, I know for a fact he wanted to kiss you.'  
  
" How would you know you only talked to him for two minutes!" Teazer yelled, but even through her thick fur you could see her blush," did he tell you?"  
  
" Nope I saw it in his eyes as he hugged you," Teazer remained silent. * there's no arguing with the facts*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"The day is won!" one of the knights cried. They had just driven off King Macavity's army. There where several shouts and cheers.  
  
" Good work men!" Old D shouted over all the noise," Sir Tugger, Sir Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, you may go see the queens now." The love sick toms raced up to the tallest tower and found nothing but a mess. Their calls echoed desperately in the empty halls and the empty room.  
  
" They're gone!" Mungo cried in disbelief. Tugger and Munk stayed silent. Tugger looked furious, Munk looked thoughtful." Macavity,'" They both said in unison. Mungo's eyes widened.  
  
" Let's go get our queens back," Mungo said determindly and he bolted down the stairs with Munk and Tugger on his heels. Mungo had had pervious ..er...engagements with Macavity before he became a Jellicle. He knew exactly where Macavity had put the three queens. * having been put there many times before*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
" I think I've got a plan," Demeter cried triumphantly after another half and hour.  
  
" Great, what is it?"Bomb asked.  
  
" Yeah Dem spill," Teazer said using slang with is unbecoming for a princess * snicker, I sound like some proper lady teaching manners to a princess*  
  
" Oh, wait I lost it," Dem said and went back to her thoughts. Both Teazer and Bomb groaned.  
  
" We'll never get out of here!" Bomb said slamming her paws against the door. Teazer went over and hugged Bomb.  
  
" It's ok we'll get out of here, Father's probably aready sent a search party.," she said reassuringly. Bomb sighed.  
  
" I've got it!" Dem said," why don't we try and negocitate with Macavity, if that doesn't work then Bomb can seduce him and then maybe he'll let us go."  
  
" Well it's good to hear that you don't underestimate my powers of suduction, but what if that doesn't work?" Bomb asked.  
  
" Well we just...wait I'll get back to you on that," was all she said.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Our heros had just reached Macavity's...er...castle when Tugger asked Mungo how he knew where the queens were being held captive.  
  
" I just had a feeling ok?" he said rather angrily. He knew that if they found out about his past they would shun him and so would Teazer. He didn't want that.  
  
" Sorry, Mr High and Mighty," was Tugger's sarcastic reply. Munku gave him a sharp tap on the head.  
  
" Sorry I'm just worried about Teazer," Mungo said.  
  
" It's alright, I'm feel the same about Demeter and I know Tugger feels that way about Bomb," Munkustrap commented, Tugger looked like he was going to retort but thought better of it because he knew they could use that against him when they found Bomb . Mungo laughed at Tugger's experssion of indignity that went quickly back to his usual calm, cool self.  
  
" Tugger your forgiven," Mungo said laughing. Tugger started to chase Mungo and Munku followed. Because of that they were at the "moat" of the "castle". The company of three stopped to survey the area. It wasn't much. There was a valley to the right of the "castle" that looked like a dried up lake,* but it wasn't dried up it was full* there wasn't any grass anywhere and the "castle' topped it all off. It's outside was just as broken down as the inside. It looked like an old abondoned castle that had seen many brutal battles long ago.  
  
" We going or are we just going to stand here?" Tugger asked.  
  
" Yes that's right we'll just barg through the front door and have guards over take us in two seconds flat!"Mungo said his words dripping with sarcasim.  
  
" Sorry, this is my first damsels in distress rescue!" Tugger yelled back.  
  
" Whoa, toms, calm down we have to have our wits about us if we go in there," Munku tried reasoning with the fighting toms.  
  
" Well that's apparent!" Mungo said totally ignoring Munku.  
  
" You know what, shut up just shut up both of you!" Munkustrap yelled at the top of his lungs. That stopped the pointless bickering. Munk knew it wasn't wise to yell that loud but he didn't care, soon there would be guards upon them, unless they were deaf.  
  
" Good, now we have to move or we'll get captured too them we can't help anyone," Munku said very quickly while searching for a low window. Mungo and Tugger started looking too each on the other side of the castle.  
  
" I found one! " Tugger cried. Munk and Mungo came running and Mungo gave Tugger a dark look that Tugger ignored. The window was just above the water of the moat. * which was really stupid of the architects because if the place was under seige the opponents would just find that window and sneak in*  
  
" Get ready to swim," Munku said.  
  
" Are you crazy and get my mane wet?" Tugger said putting his paws on his mane and fluffing it a bit ," no thanks"  
  
" Do you want to see Bomb alive again or not?" Mungo asked.  
  
' Well, yeah but I HATE WATER!"  
  
" Suck it in you big baby," Munkustrap said exasperately before jumping head long into the cold water. Mungo pushed Tugger* with a few murmured curses from Tugger's lips* in then jumped in himself.  
  
" I will get you for that Mungo," Tugger said once they had come out on the dry* for the moment* stone floor. Mungo just chuckled and then started looking around for any sign of the queens.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
" There are three sets of paws and I think I hear voices too," Dem said trying to get a good look to the right of the cell but not succeeding. They then heard, " Ow, that was my tail you idiot!"  
  
" Tugger?"  
  
" Bomb?" came the same voice.  
  
" Tugger!" Bomb yelled," watch out for the guards." What she didn't know was that they were fighting the guards and kicking their asses too. The queens heard the guard give a grunt then a crash as he hit the floor along with his compainion.  
  
" Demeter!" Munku yelled.  
  
" I'm here with Bombalurina and Rumpleteazer," she said running towards the door and almost slamming into it.  
  
" I'm going to get you out of here, make sure your safe and kick Mac's butt," Munku said with a menecing growl.  
  
" That's very sweet,' Demeter said," but I can get myself to safety and you can kick Mac's butt faster and come back to me faster." That seemed to give him new heart. He started this long speech about how he will save her and protect her.  
  
" Yes, yes that's all very good and you better do the first and most important step," Dem said rather quickly,  
  
" What would that be my love?"  
  
" Get the keys and set us free," Dem said in a voice quite unlike her normal voice. This voice was thin and reedy.  
  
"Keys!" Munku cried searching franticlly of the keys," key keys keys" Mungo and Tugger started to help. Suddenly a harsh laugh came from out of the shadows.  
  
" Looking for these?" Macavity asked as he steped out of the shadows holding the keys.  
  
" Macavity let them go they're of no concern of yours," Mungo said taking a step forward.  
  
" On contrary, they concern me signifantly," Macavity said, as he walked over unlocked the door , grabbed Teazer and cut her throut. Mungo cried out as he ran to the bleeding Teazer. She was deathly pale, Mungo started to shake with anger and the deepest sadness. The others were too shocked to do anything but stare. But then Mungo noticed something as he looked down at the deadly wound. Did Teazer have two sets of skin or is this...  
  
" Yes, your quick Mungojerrie," Macavity said as he noticed comprehention dawn on Mungo's face his smile gone and his eyes flashed danger at every sllyable," these are decoys, I have the real queens hidden somewhere in my castle, you'll have to find but before an hour is up," he faded back into the shadows with the remaining decoys. So they were wearing costumes to disguise themselves. Clever.  
  
" We have to find them but it'd be like trying to find an white cat in an snow strorm," Tugger commented.  
  
" I know but we have to try," Munku said and ran off down the next corridor yelling for Bomb, Teazer and most important to him Dem.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
" Clever bastard," Bomb growled in the highest tower of the castle, Teazer and Dem nodded in agreement, " who says we make as much noise as we can so that can give the toms a good idea of where we are?"  
  
" Umm... ok," Dem said shurgging her shoulders.  
  
" I could giggle?" Teazer suggested. Her giggle was high-pitched that anyone could hear it in the castle.  
  
" Good idea!" Dem said, " why don't we take shifts, that way when one stops the other can continue?"  
  
"Now that's a good idea!" Bomb said," I'll start," then the loudest caterwauling that was ever heard rang through the stone hallways.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"What the hell is that?" Tugger asked putting his paws over his ears.  
  
" Huh?" Mungo asked who also had his paws over his ears. Tugger ripped Mungo's paws away and yelled the same quesion.  
  
" I'll bet it's the queens!" Munku said dashing off into the direction of the horrible sound * even though jellicles are pleasent to hear when they caterwaul the halls made it ten time worse*  
  
" Munk!" Tugger cried," wait for us!" Mungo and Tugger sped off to follow the silver tabby.  
  
They were about half way when the caterwauling stopped.  
  
" Not now girls!" Tugger yelled," keep going!" As if they had heard him the caterwauling started again, only it sounded a pitch higher.  
  
" Atta girls!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was Demeter this time and she was sure she could go on another fifteen mintues if needed.  
  
" Wow Dem," Bomb commented," I didn't know you had it in you." Dem only smiled and continued with her job. Teazer meanwhile sat in the corner thinking about Mungo and if they didn't come in time. Then what? She guessed they'd just have to fight. She began sharpening her claws on the stone wall, thinking of how cold the wall was against her fur and how she was going to get Macavity, slowly or in one fatal swipe?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Our vailent knights were running down a narrow corridor almost at the top tower but not quite there yet. They still had another 10 doors to go.  
  
" Girls!" Tugger shouted," girls can you hear me?"  
  
" Yes Tugger we're right here," came a muffled voice,"another 10 doors by the sound of your voice!"  
  
" C'mon!" Mungo yelled. The caterwauling had stopped after a 1/2 and hour. Each queen could only do ten minutes. Their throuts were sore and dry. Who they wouldn't kill for a dish of cream!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
There was a loud banging on the door and some muffled yells.  
  
" Is that you Munk?" Dem yelled over all the noise. Muttering darkly as a stinging pain went up her throut and stayed there for a while.  
  
" Demy!" Munku cried," let's break down the door!" then was a huge force seemed to knock against the door sending splinters of wood towards the queens on the other side .  
  
" YOWCH!" Bomb yelled indignatly.  
  
" Bomb!" Tugger called urgently," what is it?"  
  
" I'm fine I just got stabbed by a splinter." It took the toms a few more minutes before they could break through but when they did they fell flat on their faces. The queens burst out laughing while helping the toms to their feet.  
  
" It's not funny!" Mungo cried finally after having just about enough of the humiliation," we're now very sore!" he started to rub his shoulder that was purple and blue. This only made them laugh harder.  
  
" Nice Mungo," Munk growled.  
  
" Yeah good going," Tugger mumbled. Mungo looked sheepishly at both of them with a look that clearly said " whoops sorry guys." Munk and Tugger just rolled their eyes and walked on in silence out of the castle. Their arms around their lovers.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
" Dammit!" Macavity yelled as he watched the 6 walk out of his castle, his paws in tight fists, as he slamed them down on the stone windowsil. Macavity may have been a complete physoic jerk but he always kept his word. He turned from the window and stormed into the soliders chambers were all of the castle guards were playing poker. * don't ask me why I put that* Macavity started roaring about how they didn't hide the queens well enough and after all the roaring was done, a table went flying out the window. The guards huddled into a coner and looked on in fear as their king took out all of his anger on their furniture. Once he had finished and regained his composure, he turned to the groups of shaking armour and said softly ,dangerously.  
  
" Now which two of you hid the three queens?" his eyes darting from one shaking mass to the other," which two of you slobbering , hopeless, pieces of filth let me down?" there was complete silence now , the guards were frozen with fear.  
  
" Well who was it or you'll all pay dearly," Macavity's eyes flicker with a burning fire of rage. There was no answer , then the volume in the room rose to a deafining height. Each of the soliders was pointing to the other and yelling loudly so they could be heard first.  
  
" You," Macavity screamed and pointed to the nearest soldier," who was it?"  
  
" It was Ripple and Quiver sir," the solider pointed to two cream coloured tabbys in the back of the room, his paw was shaking. * sorry about the lame names ,tee hee that rhymed* Macavity stalked over to the shaking balls of fur and they stood up at attention. With one fatal swipe they fell in a heap. All their worries were lost as the death mists swept over their eyes.  
  
" Oh well," Mcavity said throughing the bodies into the moat," I have a back up plan," just then and sleek siamese stepped out of the shadows.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The escapees were laughing and dancing around like kittens.  
  
" That was too easy," Munk said as he stopped dancing..  
  
" Oh come on Munk stop worring!" Dem said and grabbed him into another dance. They danced all the way to the castle. They stopped at the gates to identify themselves to the wall guard. It was Alonzo, a very hansome black and white tom.  
  
" Hey Alonzo," Tugger called," it's just us!"  
  
" Oh!" Alonzo exclaimed and ran down the stairs to the lever that would open the gate," his royal highness has been looking for you princess." he said as he bowed to her.  
  
" Oh boy," Teazer said, downcast," I'm really going to get it now." Old D was constanly giving her lectures on being a proper princess and how much he worried about her even though she was 16 in human years at which point she should had been married with a kitten. Demeter was 17 and so was Bomb. They were all perfectly capable of looking after themselves. But Old D was intent on marrying them off to the neighbouring countries to create better ties. There was one more Queen-in-Waiting, Cassandra, but she was promised to Sir Alonzo. Munk and Tugger were too chicken to ask their queens to be their mates but they planned on it soon. Teazer looked, as she walked up to her father's throne room, like she was a criminal walking to the electric chair. The walk to her seemed to take hours but in reality it only took a few minutes.  
  
" You wanted to see me father?" Teazer asked curtsying with her head down. * she did this without falling flat on her face, which ment the little time she spent with Jennyanydots, Mistrss Manners, were paying off*  
  
" Yes , I did, Princess Rumpleteazer," Teazer knew she wouldn't like this news , he had used her full name. She lifted her head then cocked it at a new tom she didn't even notice was there. He was mostly black with a white face and chest. He was standing to the right of Old .D. He wasn't bad looking infact he was very good looking.  
  
" Good day, Princess Rumpleteazer," the new tom said with a graceful bow. He seemed to have noticed her gaze on him. She bent her head.  
  
" Rumpleteazer, this is Prince Mistoffelees," The new tom bowed again. Damn him and his gracefullness. Teazer thought as she curtsyed and stumbled.  
  
" Why don't you two get aquantinted, I have some matters to attend to," Old D said and then left the room. The was an akward silence.  
  
" So, um, where did you some from exactly?" Teazer asked.  
  
" I came from the neighbouring kingdom of Royal Anne," Misto answered.  
  
" Why are you here," Teazer asked rather rudely," I don't mean to be rude or anything."  
  
" I'm your berothed." Teazer fainted dead away. 


End file.
